Crossroad WolfSwans
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: Bella is a world famous singer, along with her brother Em. What happens when she meets Edward? A struggling classical musician and model, will she tell him her secret or will it all backfire?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Crossroad WolfSwans**  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Edward/Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M**  
>Summary:<strong> Bella is a world famous singer, along with her brother Em. What happens when she meets Edward? A struggling classical musician and model, will she tell him her secret or will it all backfire?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything twilight related or song related.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella POV<strong>

I stepped up to the mic, the lights shining down heavily masking the crowd in darkness. I could hear the music begin, my body swaying to the tune. My heart beat was loud to my own ears as it thudded in my chest. This song was the last of the night, an encore to end the encores of the night.

I cast a look over to Emmett, my brother, my twin as the crowd cheered our name as the tune began to take. This needed to be our last song, we were late already to Alice and Rosalie's joined party and my sister in law was a scary woman and always punctual.

_Perfect by nature.  
>Icons of self-indulgence.<br>Just what we all need,  
>More lies about a world that...<em>

The lyrics sending the crowd wild; if only they knew the truth. This song they thought held no meaning, just another from Crossroad WolfSwans but it was written when we had begun to be recognised. We had lost so many people because of our music, of our secrets.

No one knew our faces; we always chose to wear masks so we could have a margin of peace and normalcy in our life. It was agreed by the four of us, but it was untimely our downfall for some of us… Jacob and I, Paul and Rachel and then there was Garrett and his girlfriend of the time. It was then I wrote this song after Jacob left, telling me he found someone else.

_Never was and never will be.  
>Have you no shame? Don't you see me?<br>You know you've got everybody fooled._

Look, here she comes now.  
>Bow down and stare in wonder.<br>Oh, how we love you.  
>No flaws when you're pretending.<p>

The boys sung, but the part was to me. Jacobs words stung, I saw him and I always saw him; my sun. But he was right, I had everyone fooled, the world; my friends. Only those who knew the truth, those who helped us reach this. Rosalie was the only one really besides Kate who knew about us, who we really were and that was because we grew up together and Rosalie's brother Jasper was a famous country singer and family.

I continued to sing, tuning out the chanting of our names; stage names. My heart aching at the loneliness that began to creep up within me.

I just wanted to be happy, to be loved and not have to worry about this life. This life, that I had and still do enjoy but I didn't want to risk my happiness in the future for fame and fortune.

_It never was and never will be._

_You don't know how you've betrayed me.  
>And somehow you've got everybody fooled.<em>

_never was and never will be._  
><em>You're not real and you can't save me.<em>  
><em>Somehow now you're everybody's fool.<em>

The music stopped as I bent over, the mic grasped tightly in my palm, my breathing coming out in pants. The world around me snapped back from the pain to the crowd cheering and flashes of the cameras. I stood up and waved to the crowd, giving them a bow.

"That was the last song for the night! Thank you all for coming and supporting us!" I yell into the mic, awes filled the stadium but still they cheered. I –We always made sure to thank our fans, thank them for coming and supporting us because without them we would be nothing still, nothing but a start-up band from Forks Washington.

We quickly ran off stage and through to the dressing rooms, ripping our masks off as the door slammed shut behind us. I took in a deep clean air that didn't smell like plaster and cast a look towards the clock, cursing when 11:23 flashed almost tauntingly at us.

"Shit, we need to go!" I hiss as I scramble to undo the corset.

"Dammit, Rosie is gonna kill us! Emmy man, you need to woo that wifey to be of yours so she doesn't castrate us!" Garrett hisses pained, bringing a smirk to my face. The last time Garrett was late he got the ass chewing of a lifetime.

_"I got her diamonds!" _Was his muffled reply before he tumbled out from behind his dressing curtain in pant suits while he does up his shirt, tie in mouth.

"Fantastic! That will make any woman happy!" Paul chuckles before backtracking as I cast him a look. "Okay, any high end woman, damn girl she's been teaching you that glare of hers." He chuckles as he throws a button down and his leather jacket on. He was lucky, Paul was our drummer, and he could get away with wearing pants and nothing else of course covering his tattoos.

"Did we get anything for Alice?" Garett asks as he finishes getting changed while I step behind my own curtain and stripping out of my getup and into the dress Alice had bought me exactly for this occasion.

"It's in the box on the table; it's from all of us. The tickets are for her from Jasper on the top, backstage. He wants to propose soon at our next concert in two weeks." I explain with a chuckle, we all knew how much of a fan Alice was even if she didn't know who we were yet.

"Finally! They've been together for four years now, how is he going to do it?" Emmett asks as I step out from the curtain, earning cat calls from Garrett and Paul as they saw the form fitting dress she bought me. It was satin green that was floor length and hung low on my shoulders showing cleavage.

"Shut up, Alice is forcing me to wear this contraption. Don't." I state sharply as they went to point out the clothing I actually wear for the concert.

"And in the box is the newest line of Jimmy Choo's and a personal made handbag. God the girl has expensive taste, now come on we need to leave!" I state exasperated as I began to pin my hair up. Emmett tapped on the door at the back three times earning Peter's specific knock back.

"Awe shit," I mutter as the door opened to see his amused expression.

"Yeah, awe shit is correct baby swan. Rosie sent me to gather you half an hour ago, now hurry up the coast is clear and the cars are ready." He explains as we step out into the darkened parking lot, at all our venues we request to have the room where we can leave into the lot just in case something like this happened or where we didn't want to face the paparazzi.

"Oh you brought my Truck." I coo as I see the red beast before me. It was a 1957 Chevrolet 3100 truck, the truck dad bought for me when I moved back home that Rosalie helped restore. I loved it, and it was the first major thing Dad ever bought for me.

"Yeah, now hurry up and get in. Paul, you take these two, your SS is over there." Peter states while opening my door, jerking her head to where Paul's beauty was.

I shook my head when he hollered and ran to his baby, "I really wish it wasn't silver." I mutter as I place the presents in the middle while Peter got in behind the driver's seat. There was no way I was driving in heels.

"You and I both," Peter chuckles while handing me a pink envelope.

"What's this?" I ask causing him to cast me a sly look. Without saying another word I opened the envelope and pulled out an image, my eyes widening as I saw the little sonogram inside.

"Oh my god, PETER!" I shout overjoyed leaning over and hugging him tightly, causing him to laugh as I saw the two little beans.

"Twins, can you believe it? We've tried so hard for a baby and we're getting two." He chuckles in disbelief. I couldn't help but be excited, Charlotte and Peter had been trying for years to have a baby, being told over and over again that Char wouldn't be able to conceive and yet here she is pregnant with Twins.

"Does everyone else know?" I ask causing Peter to shake his head no.

"We wanted to wait till tomorrow; tonight is about Alice and Rose. Char wanted to tell you first because of all the support you gave her and the courage to keep hoping. We want you to be the godmother too of course." He explains causing tears to pool up in my eyes; I was touched honestly I was.

"Of course I will, there's no doubt about it! I'm going to be an aunt!" I squeal softly, happily as we pulled to a stop in front of the restaurant where Alice's parents hired out for the night. It surely was extravagant, things I was used to but this restaurant was a place I hadn't had the chance to visit yet. I wasn't the one for places like this but with all the reviews and Emmett's constant talk about the food I wanted to try it for myself.

"Is Char here?" I ask, watching as Peter shook his head no before getting out and making it to my side to help me down.

"No, my wife is experiencing what she calls 'all day sickness' and everything is setting it off." He chuckles softly while helping me down and grabbing the presents for Alice.

I didn't need to worry about Rosalie because I gave her my gift the other day with a weekend spa trip. I knew she absolutely enjoyed it; I got constant messages and pictures throughout rehearsal.

"Bella!" Rose shouts as she sees me enter, yanking me towards her in a hug before dragging me towards the bathroom.

"Wha..?" I trail off before cursing as I saw my contacts still in, I wore them for all concerts so no one knew my eye colour. It was unique after all, brown with green/violet burst around the iris. Oh wonderful Eye mutations, thanks to my mother and her albino family.

With a heavy sigh I removed the blue contacts effortlessly, blinking the slight raw feeling they got from fresh air after removing the contacts and placing them in the spare case I carried around always for times like this.

"Happy Birthday, Rosie." I chuckle causing her to laugh and pull me in for another hug. "Sorry we're late; crowd wouldn't leave till the encore was over." I sigh dramatically.

"That's all good, now thank you for giving away one of your old masks and signing it for Alice, that girl is obsessed with your band. We better hurry and find my fiancée and Jasper; we've been waiting for you guys to arrive for the cake cutting and present openings." She explains, pulling me back out the door to where Jasper and Peter were.

"Hey little swan, bout time you got here." Jasper drawls as he pulls me into a hug, I cats him a dirty look as I pulled back and raised my brows at his get up.

"Leave the short people alone Jazzy, Bella, I'm so glad you could make it!" Alice coos, giving herself a satisfied grin as she takes in her outfit of choice on me. "Good, perfect, come I want you to meet my brother, Edward!" She shouts, as she pulls me towards her parents and brother?

I stumbled slightly as she shoved me forward, I closed my eyes as usual to prepare for the impact with the fall only to open my eyes as warm arms wrapped around me, steadying me back on my feet. I blink, my eyes focusing on the emerald green before me.

The man was gorgeous, a very cliché look of Adonis; he simply took my breath away.

I felt the blush burn my cheeks and I couldn't help but curse myself, it had been a long time that any man had made me blush with just a look. A smouldering look that made my body tingle in the most devilish of ways. "Sorry, I stumble a lot."

A crooked grin, "That's okay, I'm a good catcher. Edward Cullen, Alice's brother." He introduces softly, extending his hand for me to take.

"Bella; pleasure to meet you Edward." I choke out awkwardly, causing his smile to widen.

"Pleasure is all mine Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Well here you go! This damn plot bunny! A CANON! CANON PLOT BUNNY! So bear with me, I'm a little rusty with canon. <strong>

**Falling**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Crossroad WolfSwans**  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Edward/Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M**  
>Summary:<strong> Bella is a world famous singer, along with her brother Em. What happens when she meets Edward? A struggling classical musician and model, will she tell him her secret or will it all backfire?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything twilight related or song related.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella POV<strong>

I had to swallow as that smirk widened, he knew what that smile did too as his eyes sparkled with mirth at the fact I stood there transfixed. Good god, this man was perfection.

"I didn't know Alice had a brother." I state softly, well aware of his hands still resting on my arms.

His smirk widened a little more, "Well now you do."

I cast a look down at his hands, holding back the slight sigh of disappointment as he removed his hands with a faint blush and an apology. I couldn't look away from him though and I was well aware of the people staring at us.

"So, tell me Edward, what do you do?" I ask, watching as he squirmed a little and his face that was once open became guarded.

"Uh, I go to Julliard, I want to be a classical pianist and I uh, do a little modelling here and there." He admitted blushing still and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's good, I know how to play the piano as well, not expertly but enough to pass me by if I need to play somewhere. I am a Debussy fan of course; Clair de Lune is the first I mastered." I explain, smiling as his eyes lit up.

"It was mine as well; it was something my grandmother played for me and the song she taught me before she passed. She is the reason I love classical music so much and wished to study it further." He explains with a wistful gleam in his eyes.

"I learnt to play instruments because my mother didn't wish to do classes alone, I enjoyed it so much I just kept going even when she moved to a new interest. Not many people understand the feeling of creating music, of seeing something in your mind shape into a masterpiece or how it relaxes the mind when you play." I explain, not even my band members could understand that.

"I know what you mean; it is good to finally meet someone who understands." He explains softly before looking over my shoulder. "We are being summoned by Alice." He states gesturing behind me.

I cast a look over my shoulder and cursed silently as I saw Rosalie's smirking face and knowing eyes who stood directly next to an impatient Alice with Jasper and Emmett by her side. With a sigh I shot Edward an exasperated smile before making my way over to the table with all the presents.

"Not a word!" I hiss slightly to my friends as I finally reach the table, causing them all to laugh.

"So now that everyone is here we can open presents!" Alice exclaims happily, how odd is it that she and Jasper have been together for four years and I haven't really gotten to know her well. But then again I was away for a year on tour overseas for the new album then Jasper for his so we've only gotten to know one another for the past year and a half.

"Okay me first! Here Alice this is from me and Emmett." Rosalie states as she hands her the medium sized polkadot box.

"And this is for you from me and Jasper!" She giggles handing over a larger box.

I watched Rosalie rip off the ribbon and rose her brows as she pulled out new overalls, custom made overalls with her name on the back in deep red. "I love it!"

I waited though for Alice to rip open the box, her eyes widening as she removed the tissue paper before an ear splitting scream filled the room causing many to wince as she gingerly lifted my old mask out of its resting place.

"OH MY GOD HOW DID YOU GET THIS!?" She screams causing nearly everyone to chuckle.

Jasper smirked my way subtly before moving closer to Alice with his gift. "IzSwa is actually a good friend of ours." He states gesturing to Peter, himself and Rosalie. "This is my gift to you." He continues before Alice began to begin her rapid fire of questions like everyone else.

There were more presents for Alice then Rosalie but Rose was a very simple woman who knew what she wanted and told everyone. In fact because of all of us her shop got a complete new overhaul and expansion with brand new tools. It's what she always wants, but then again Rosalie was passionate about cars, that's why myself and the guys bought her an old 69 dodge charger for her to completely restore in her spare time earlier this week on top of the spa day from me.

"WH…uh…o...god." I turned my attention back to Alice immediately in concern as she held up the two V.I.P tickets in her hand for our next concert.

"You okay sweetheart?" Esme, Alice's mom asks concerned before flinching back as another scream echoed the restaurant. She threw herself into Jasper's arms, smothering him in kisses.

"I wonder what he got her." Edward chuckled softly from my side, sending a shiver of pleasure to run down my spine.

I chuck him a smile over my shoulder before turning back towards the scene. "He gave her two V.I.P tickets to the next Crossroad WolfSwans's concert." I explain.

"My sister is obsessed with that band." He muttered causing my brows to pull down ever so slightly as I tried to place the tone before shaking my head as Alice finally calmed down and began to open the rest of her presents, nearly hugging me to death when she opened my gift.

"You're welcome Ali." I reply as she thanked me over and over again while clutching the new shoes and handbag to her chest.

Once the presents were done and the cake cut I found myself being dragged towards a small stage with Alice who was currently tipsy begging for me to sign with her. I wildly looked around for a way out; I never sung in public, my voice nearly all too noticeable and now wasn't the time for Alice or everyone else to find out who I was.

"I can't sing Alice, you know this! I tell you every time you try to get me to sing karaoke!" I explain desperately, waving Rose by the bar for some kind of help; cursing when all she did was wave back swaying a little.

"Jasper! Jasper will sing with you!" I yell out, hooking my arm through his and dragging him away from the boys expertly before shoving him into Alice. He cast me a bewildered look before casting a look in the direction we were going before nodding.

"Sure Darlin', I'll sing with you." He drawls out smoothly and I was free.

"That was close!" I breathe out as I stumble into the stool Jas vacated from causing my band and Peter to laugh.

I shot them a dirty look before snagging my brothers beer and turning towards the stage as Jasper began to play, a cover song of cause he and Ed were good friends and I knew Alice was a fan as well.

"Bella?" I choke on my drink a little as Edward's voice startles me. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I was just wondering if you would like to dance?" he asks.

I felt a blush begin to creep up on my cheeks as I put my hand into his open one. "I would love to Edward, but I'm not a really good dancer." I explain, my breath hitching as he pulls me closer to him, his smile returning.

"That's alright Miss Bella, but I am sure you will be fine." He explains before twirling us towards the dancefloor expertly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Well here is another chapter! Sorry for the long delay, the holidays were hectic and we suffered a loss of a family member. <strong>

**TDFS**


End file.
